Their first meeting
by LiviFanfics27
Summary: Rebbeca and Happy have just landed on the planet of Granbell, a planet full of robots. However, fate bring Rebbeca and Happy face to face with a human boy. Who is he, and what is he doing on a planet full of robots? (STORY IS ALMOST LIKE THE MANGA, JUST A LITTLE DIFFERENT) Cover by Flamedork.


**A/N: Hey, it's Livi. I would read the first chapter of Edens Zero before reading this. R &R!**

 **I do not own Edens Zero, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Rebecca and Happy had just met all the robots, and now they screamed as a giant mechanical cat crashed down in front of them. Rebecca's arms flailed above her as she screamed, "AHH! Kitty!" At the same time, Happy went tumbling, and yelled out, "AHH!" As the dust settled, Rebecca sat on the ground with Happy, both of them confused. A boy sat on top of the fallen thing. He had a fair skin color, and he had long raven colored hair that was spiky, covered his right eye, and partially covered his left eye. He had a small white bandage on his left cheek as well as a red pouch around his waist. His attire consisted of a red and black open jacket with pockets on either side of the chest. Two black laces, attached to the neck of his jacket hung behind his head. His shirt underneath was a white, v-neck shirt with a red design on the front that patterned out into a Y-shape. He wore baggy green pants on his lower body with a white detail on both sides. On his feet sat black shoes. Rebecca stayed silent in confusion, until she asked, "A… a person?!" The boy stared at her with a gaze. "EEEKKK! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Rebecca screamed, scared of the strange boy's stare.

"A human…?" the boy asked, most likely to himself. Rebecca bit her lip and stayed silent. The boy was in front of her right away. ":Are you a human?!" he demanded. "EEEKKKK!" Rebecca squealed. The boy pressed on her cheeks. "Ohh!" he marveled. "Wai-" Rebecca tried to say, but he moved on, and stretched her cheeks while gasping, "Oh!" Rebecca tried to speak again. "Sto-" she started, but then the boy groped her breasts, while saying, "So soft!" "AAAAHHHH!" Rebecca screamed, hitting him hard in the head, knocking him out. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GUY!" she yelled at Happy. "Wait…" she trailed off. "Aren't there supposed to be no humans on this island?" "Doesn't seem like he's a guest either." Happy replied. "Mghh-" the guy started to groan, until he cut himself off, sayin, "I'm the only human on this island." Rebecca felt her cheeks become warm. This guy looked a little cute. Wait! What was she thinking?! As she stared down at the boy on the ground, her face heated up even more as she realized he was staring up at her panties. "STOP LOOKING AT MY PANTIES!" she yelled, stomping on his face. "AUGHKK!" the guy cried. He sat up. "So you're a "girl…"" he stated as Rebecca put her hands in front of her skirt. "A human girl… and a cat…" he murmured to himself. Suddenly, he caught sight up Happy. "Ohhh! A cat! Can I eat you?" he asked. "No." Happy replied shakily before he ran to hide behind Rebecca's leg. "What's with this guy?" Rebecca asked.

"He's scary.." Happy whispered. The boy gave her a look, and she trembled. "Wh-What…?" she asked. The look he gave her looked like he was pissed. He got up right to her face, and she stammered, "W-what's wrong? H-hey, let's calm down a little… We can talk about this… okay?" She squealed in fear as his hand flew at her, but it stopped in front of her as she shut her eyes. "L-Let's be friends." the boy proposed. "LIKE HELL I WOULD!" Rebecca screamed, nailing him in the face. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GUY!" Rebecca screamed, stomping her feet. "Seriously, scaring me like that." "Punching someone like that… You're pretty scary yourself, Rebecca." Happy replied. "You know… this is the first time I've met another human." the boy spoke up. "'That so?" Rebecca asked. She suddenly realized the boy was right next to her. "KYAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed. She and Happy started to sprint away. "My grandpa always told me to make lots of friends back when he was alive." A voice spoke, making Rebecca look up to see the boy in the tree above. She screamed, and bolted off, Happy at her heels. Back at the tavern, she was greeted by the robot. "Oh, traveler, it looks like you failed the quest." it said. Rebecca slammed her hands down on the bar top. "MORE THAN THAT, THERE WAS A HUMAN! A HUMAN BOY! WEREN'T THERE ONLY MACHINES ON THIS ISLAND?!" she yelled. The robot fell silent. "Oh, are you talking about Shiki?" it finally said after a while. The strange boy popped up behind it. "Yo." he greeted. Rebecca and Happy both almost fell over in shock. Shiki smiled, and then started to introduce everyone.

"That's Mitra running the bar. That's John, the tailor. Annie from the cafeteria." he gestured to everyone. "And this is my friend Michael." he finished, putting his arm around a mechanical pumpkin man. "Pleased to meet you, Rebecca-san and Happy-san." Michael said. "Oh… you seem to know everyone." Rebecca stammered. "We're all friends here." Shiki replied. He pulled Michael and Annie in close, and his face lit up. "Good friends!" he exclaimed. Rebecca smiled softly. This boy looked cute, grinning like that." Suddenly, Mitra spoke up. "Well then, it's been 100 years since our last customer, so… Let's have a party with everyone!" she exclaimed. "This is the house special. Enjoy!" she added. "Wow!" Rebecca clasped her hands together, marveling at the sight. "Didn't you just eat, Rebecca?" Happy questioned. "I'll eat anything that's delicious, no matter how much!" Rebecca sighed, starting to stuff her face. "I totally get you." Shiki said, drooling at Happy. "Hey! I'm not food, you know?!" Happy cried. "Now, let me present to you…" John said a few minutes later, pulling open a curtain. Rebecca stepped out in an elegant dress, her hair tied up. "Ta-dah!" she sang. "Ohhhh, it suits you so well!" John praised her. "Oh, how cute!" Mitra crooned. "You look just like me when I was young." Annie commented. "Why am I not allowed to watch her change clothes?" Shiki asked Michael. "Because she's a girl." came the reply. "Here's some of Granbell's special juice, drink up, drink up!" Mitra coaxed Rebecca. And so the party began.

"By the way, what were you doing in that forest?" Rebecca asked Shiki as she slurped some noodles, ignoring Happy's comment of "You're still eating?" "I was doing some repairs. Some of the robots have been acting up lately and when I'm trying to fix them, they go bam!" Shiki replied. "What does 'bam!' Even mean?" Rebecca sweatdropped. "So where do you guys come from?" Shiki changed the subject. "From Blue Garden… but I guess you don't know where that is, huh." Rebecca replied. "Do you know where that is, Michael?" Shiki asked. "Beats me." Michael replied. "I wanna go to another country someday, too." Shiki commented. "You've never left this island?" Rebecca asked. "If I leave, no one's going to be around to fix these guys anymore." Shiki replied. Suddenly, he yawned. "Haaaa… I'm… gonna… sleep-" he said, passing out, breaking the table in the process. "Wha- So you're the type who can just fall asleep right away?! But the table…" Rebecca kept changing her sentences. She stared down at the now sleeping boy. ' _Why is this strange guy alone on this island? I guess he_ does _look cute… I just met him though… I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts already… I JUST MET HIM!'_ she screamed in her mind. ""Why is this guy alone on this island?" …is what's written on your face." Michael spoke.

"You have a mind reading chip?! Scary.." Rebecca whispered. "Shiki is special, you see." Michael said, staring at the boy. "10 years ago, the demon king brought a human child to this island." he started out. ' _A DEMON KING?'_ Rebecca panicked in her mind. "Ah, he's the robot made for that role." John added. "We don't know where he found Shiki…" Mitra started the sentence. "But the Demon King loved him like his own grandson." Annie finished. "We got so attached to him that we couldn't abandon him." John said. "He even fixes us up." Michael added. Rebecca stared at Shiki in surprise. "The demon king… he was the best machine here. Sadly, he has since broken down." Mitra said. She changed the subject. "Well, it's already late. We have prepared a bedroom in the second floor for you." she pointed upstairs. "It's a room designed for human use, and it comes with a shower." Rebecca remained silent, crouched over Shiki. "What's the problem, Rebecca-san?" Michael asked. "Can I **please** give him a haircut? I'm kinda bothered…" Rebecca trailed off. The robots began speaking. "Ehh… Well…" Mitra trailed off. "We don't really understand why humans would think that's a problem, but…" Michael started. "If it bothers you so much…" John added. Rebecca understood it was a yes, and got to work. Once she was done, Shiki's hair was shorter, and his spiky bangs covered his eyes only partially. Satisfied, she climbed into bed. "Well, that was fun." Happy sighed. "We got a lot of good footage. We're totally gonna get more views!" Rebecca giggled. She turned off the lights, and closed her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about Shiki. From his spiky hair to his blunt nature, everything about him seemed off at first, but now it seemed so right. She snuggled Happy close to her chest, and the cat happily cuddled closer. As the night went on, Rebecca became certain that something within her had changed. All because of the boy she'd met today.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was that? Good? Bad? Review please!**


End file.
